


Maybe Fairy Tales Do Exist

by CheeseIsCoolIThink



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lost Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, One Shot, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIsCoolIThink/pseuds/CheeseIsCoolIThink
Summary: George is a young prince who doesn't like the long, boring life of royalty.He leaves into the woods to seek out a better life.As he finds himself upon a small sleeping potion, he takes it without reading the back, paying no attention to what cod go wrong.Heading to bed he falls asleep, living in a wonderful dream of flowers and the spring breeze.But will he ever wake up?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Maybe Fairy Tales Do Exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strawberry_panta_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_panta_lord/gifts).



George POV

I trotted through the field, the flowers gently moving as I grazed my hands in the gentle petals. 

They felt soft against my skin, the colors glowly brightly in the clear, night sky.

Stars sprinkled across the empty, deep blue, some shooting across, others staying in their given place. 

I smiled to myself.

I was well aware I was in a dream.

I'm not sure how long I've been here, probably only a few hours.

Although I hope for it to go on forever.

So peaceful, nothing to worry about.

Back at home I had so many responsibilities. 

I was a prince.

And I hated it.

"Oh George you can't go outside now,"

"Oh George no speaking to peasants,"

"Oh George you must accompany the ball,"

'Oh George this, and oh George that,' it was awful.

So one fateful night I packed my bags and made my way quietly through the castle, careful not to disturb anyone.

The knights walked down the halls as I stood behind walls and watched them pass, waiting till they turned the corner and their voices faded out softly through the halls.

Running out of the doors I bolted through the forest, my boots making small clouds of dust erupt from the dirt path below me.

After running for what seems like hours I found myself upon a tiny, abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods.

It had vines and flowers creeping up the stone walls and peeking through the cracks of the rocks. 

The cottage despite being left to rot was gorgeous. 

Smiling to myself I entered, smelling the soft scent of cherry wood. Although there was a lot of dust. 

I sneezed before entering further, making my way to a tiny kitchen.

I looked around, a small steel stove and sink sat across from each other, and cabinets filled the spaces inbetween. 

Suddenly I spotted a small bottle on the counters.

Walking over I picked it up and read the messily written label, 'Sleeping potion' I shrugged and drank it quickly, I was quite tired so it couldn't do much harm. 

I didn't bother to read the 'instructions' or whatever. 

I'm sure no one would need such a thing for a sleeping potion.

I found my way to the bed room and laid down, the bed creaking slightly below me. 

Cuddling myself into the blankets and pillows I smiled before drifting off into this wonderful dream.

The flowers smelt so nice, so calming.

This whole thing was so perfect.

So so perfect.

♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡

I was starting to get a bit worried.

I'm still in this dream but, it seems like it's been a long time.

Or maybe I was just so tired from running all that way that I need a day or rest.

Oh well.

As much as I love this dream, I do hope to get out soon.

I want to see these flowers in person.

Touch them in person.

Smell them in person.

I won't complain anymore though, I'm sure I'll get up soon.

•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•

Dream POV

"Prince Dream," a voice called,

"Yes father," I reply, turning around to face him.

"Do you remember the story of the missing prince I told you about all those years back," he questioned,

I sighed, not this again, "Yes father," 

"Remember how he ran from his responsibilities and was never seen again," he lectured,

"Of course father," I hung my head, I hadn't even told anyone about my thoughts of running away.

Perhaps he had sensed it.

"Do you recall how they found remains of bones not far outside the castle," he hissed,

"I do," I reply, my voice empty,

"So, will you run now? Knowing you will never see the light of day when you leave those doors," He questioned

"No father," I answer, "I would never think of it,"

He smiled at me smugly, "That's what I thought," 

He exited my room, leaving me standing at the windowsill, looking out to the world below.

I was never allowed to leave the castle, I could only touch the grass and smell the flowers in the castle's garden, which was located in the middle of the castle, safely protected by the rest of the walls.

Sighing, I turn back around.

God, what I would do just to breathe the fresh air of the woods, and let the wind run through my hair. 

I would risk it all.

And that's what I'm going to do.

I walked over to my bed and crouched, taking out a large bag that Sapnap, my closest friend had prepared for me.

Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him.

I stopped for a second, thinking about the story.

It was an old folktale from years back, over 100. 

No one really knows how far it goes.

And no one knows if it's real or fake.

Some believe he's still out there.

Others believe he died.

And the people like me believe it never happened, and was just made to assure royalty of never leaving their life of riches and unwanted attention and responsibilities behind.

Although there is another version of this story.

I like it better personally, even if I don't believe it in the slightest.

It's a cute fairy tale.

It starts out the same, a young prince runs into the woods to get away from his awful life of royalty. 

But here's the twist, he finds a house in the middle of the woods and finds a potion, drinking it. 

It's a sleeping potion, and he dozes off immediately, not reading the back.

He drifts into a wonderful dream, filled in what he could only want to be real.

But the instructions list how he must sleep forever once taking until his true love kisses him, waking him from his dreams.

He sleeps for years and years, only thinking it was hours, and that he was just tired from his escape.

A prince wanders out into the woods, hoping to also escape the awful life he has.

He finds the cabin, and the prince and reads the potion.

In hopes of waking the boy from his slumber, he kisses him.

The prince jolts awake and they meet eyes.

He thanks the other prince for saving him from eternal slumber,and they fall in love and live out the prince's dream forever. 

Of course that's only a fairy tale.

Nothing could go so perfect.

But at least he's not alone forever or shredded by wolves.

I sighed and picked up my bag.

Sliding off my heels and replacing them with comfortable leather boots Bad had made.

I changed into some old jeans and a off-white blouse as well.

Finally to hide my identity I slid a white mask painted with a thin smile and two dot eyes over my face.

It's finally time to leave this hell hole.

To be free.

♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡

My feet ached as I continued running, small pebbles kicking behind me with each heavy step.

I felt my throat burn as my breath heaved.

I was feeling horrid, but I suppose I'll do anything to get away.

I'm not sure how long I've been running, it feels like forever.

Probably a couple hours.

Maybe even a day.

I am slightly scared, not many had ventured out into the woods, and only a select few had returned.

Most have been traumatized, unable to speak of their fateful travels.

But I won't be going back anyways.

Who cares if I get killed?

Not me.

Definitely not me.

I might even prefer it.

I turned around a corner to rest against a tree just off the thin footpath I was taking.

The path seemed to never be used, so I relied on it to lead me to a safe place.

I looked up to see a small, extremely overgrown cottage.

The door looked to be plastered shut with leaves and vines consuming the building.

Small patches of wildflowers bloomed out of cracks in the stone brick walls and in front of the cottage where there seemed to be the remains of a garden.

I slowly walked over, my limbs aching and my throat still on fire.

Heaving I grabbed a small pocket knife and cut the vines to the door. They fell to my feet below with a small thumb as I turned the knob.

The smell of rotten wood greeted me as I entered, scrunching my nose in disgust as I looked around.

I saw a small opening to another room and walked over, the wooden floors creaking with each careful step below me.

It turned out to be the kitchen.

The stove and sink were covered in rust, and as I turned the tap it made a high pitched creak that made me shiver as the noise shot through my ears.

As I went to walk over to a cabinet, I tripped on something.

Balancing myself on the counter behind me, I looked down.

At my feet was a small, glass bottle.

I raised my eyebrow and picked it up, inspecting the label.

'Sleeping Potion'

Huh, isn't that strange.

Possibly someone had been here before, and to scare people off had placed a fake sleeping potion.

Although the cork was unscrewed and the bottle was empty.

Maybe someone had thought it was real.

Pathetic.

Turning it around I read the "Instructions".

It was the stupid fairy tsle potion.

I snorted.

Isn't it funny that someone would fall for that?

Hilarious.

I chuckled and continued looking around.

☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•

George POV

It has been awhile, I'm guessing about two days.

I sigh to myself.

It was still pretty as always, the flowers in bloom, colors mixing and creating the perfect harmony.

I was able to build myself a nice cottage, similar to the one I'm sleeping in now.

The stone brick walls and log supports, the soft smell of fresh wood.

The stove and sink parallel to each other, and cabinets and counters filling the small space in between.

The wind rustled softly in my hair as I sat on my stairs, admiring the pleasant view in front of me.

I slowly picked a pastel flower from the grasses, bringing it up to my nose and taking in the sweet scent.

Sighing contently I lean back into the stair behind me, looking into the sky, and watching the clouds pass, seeing if some looked to be of certain shape.

One looked to be a dragon, breathing fire into the bright, blue sky.

Another looked like a tiny kitten, playing with a large roll of yarn.

I closed my eyes.

I wish it was this perfect in the real world.

If only it could be.

♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡~♡

Dream POV 

After looking around the rest of the house, I turned to seek out the bedroom.

I was quite tired, and needed to rest desperately. 

Leisurely walking into a hall I turned a corner.

There stood a small wooden door with a silver doorknob.

I shrugged and opened it carefully, not wanting to hear another ear bleeding skreech. 

Opening it fully, I felt my heart drop.

My breath paused and I froze, my body unable to move.

There, lying comfortably on a bed, was a boy.

Not only a boy.

By the looks of his clothing, and the small crown placed onto the bedside table, he was a prince.

I stood in awe, finally regaining my breathing.

Slowly approaching I looked down upon him.

With all the noise I had been making he must have woken up.

Did he not care?

Did he know I was another prince?

Or maybe….

But it can't be.

That fairytale is years old! Who knows how far it goes back.

I swallowed hard, placing my hand onto his forehead, imaging the worst.

But he was warm.

I took my hand to his chest, and felt his chest rise and fall slowly. I moved it to his heart, and it beated slowly. 

Taking a deep breath to prepare for what I'm about to do.

I'm not sure if it will even work.

And I don't believe the silly tale is real anyways, but there's no harm in trying. 

I slowly lean down, letting our breath mingle together in the soft lighting of the cottage.

Biting my lip I take one last breath before leaning down completely.

Our lips touch, the princes slightly chapted, but soft against my own.

I stay for a few seconds before pulling away and looking back down at the boy.

I sighed.

It seemed to not work, as I had suspected.

Turning away I walked over to the exit, I should be able to find another place to stay anyways.

Suddenly a cough sounded behind me.

Shocked, I turned to face whatever had made that noise.

The prince.

He slowly sat up from his bed, more coughs erupting from him.

I ran over and patted his back as he leaned into me, holding his hand to his mouth and other hand holding onto me securely.

Has it worked?

Or is it pure coincidence.

I don't really care enough to know.

He's awake.

He had finally stopped coughing, he opened his eyes to look at me.

"What happened," he asked, his expression dazed.

"You were asleep," I answered, "I had to wake you up," I looked down.

"How long," he questioned again, his voice raspy from all the coughing. I'm sure it must hurt.

"I'm not sure," I refused to make eye contact.

"Well what year is it," he queried.

I shrugged, "1993, May 29th," I replied, my voice still empty from shock.

His eyes widened, "I'm from 1921," he whispered.

His voice was so soft, it was as if he said nothing at all.

"I'm from 1921," he shouted louder.

I held him as he quivered. Rubbing circles into his back.

"I thought it was only 2 days, maybe a little bit more but," he paused, "Good god."

Tears started to well in his eyes as he pressed further into me.

By now I was sitting on the bed with him, he was practically in my lap, shaking.

"Shhhh," I whisper, "It's alright," 

I try my best to reassure him, trying to make him feel as safe as possible as he lays curled up in my arms.

Eventually we ended up layed in bed together, our arms twisted around each other's bodies, and the prince's legs wrapped securely around my waist.

He was asleep, and I'm glad he is, although I worry he might not wake up.

I soon fall asleep as well, us drifting off together.

I had a dream we played in a flower field together, dancing through the grass, moon reflecting down on us.

He told me his name, 'George'. 

Smiling I reply, "Prince Dream," 

"Same reasons?" he asked,

"Same reasons," I reply.

☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆•☆

It isn't long before I awake, George still in my arms. 

I smile and pick him up, hearing him groan and hold me tighter as I walk into the kitchen.

Setting him down on a small, wooden chair I grab some fresh bread from my bag and take it over to him.

"Here," I hold out my hand, giving him the slices, "I already ate,"

He thanked me and took them carefully from his hands.

I finally noticed how small he was.

Very petite for a prince. 

I smile, 'It's kinda cute though' I think to myself.

He finished quickly, devouring the bread in what seemed like seconds.

I don't blame him, being asleep for decades must be..... I don't even know how to explain it.

It seems so far out of reach.

So impossible.

And yet it happened.

"Did you have the same dream," he said suddenly, "We danced in the flowers," his voice shook.

I nodded, "Mhm."

"Then you know my name," he made a small sigh of relief.

"Yup," I turn and smile at him, "Wanna make that dream a reality?"

He looked up at me, eyes sparkling and nodded.

I grabbed his hand and we ran out into the woods, quickly finding ourselves at a large field filled with colorful flowers blowing gently in the spring breeze.

With our hands still intertwined I pulled him out into the field.

The scent of flowers quickly took over our senses as we began dancing. 

With one hand on his waist, his on my shoulder, and our other hands still glued together, we swayed carefully through the flowers.

They tickled against my sides as the sun fell down slowly, and the moon ruled over the earth. 

We stayed a little longer, looking deeply into each other's eyes, the rustling of the trees playing like music in our ears.

Suddenly I dipped him, our faces mushed together.

As I brang him back up our lips we're still connected firmly, like puzzle pieces meant to be.

He leaned in farther, both of our eyes fluttered shut.

We stayed together kissing gently in the night sky.

We part only to take in air.

He gently whispers to me, "It's just like my dream,"

I smile.

He mumbles against my lips as we go to kiss once again.

"But better, so much better."

I never thought they would but…. 

Maybe Fairytales do exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo yuh get ig. 🕺🕺 
> 
> Anyways wow oneshot request. I wrote half of it at 1:00 a.m sooo 🏃


End file.
